tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tadashi Hisakawa
Tadashi Hisakawa (久川忠, Hisakawa Tadashi) is the co creator of The Colorless, and an Anteiku employee. He grew up in the 11th Ward, before moving to the 20th ward then back to the 11th for 2 years. He has spent most of his life homeless. His alias is Lobster (ロブスター, Robusutā). Appearance Tadashi has short dark grey hair, a barely noticeable stubble, and green eyes. His eyes are narrow to the point that it can look like their closed, but he sometimes opens them further when he's trying to show that he's serious. He rarely buys clothes so he wears his Anteiku uniform as much as possible, sometimes even wearing it outside of work. The rest of the time he just wears jackets over a long sleeved white shirt with black pants. He commonly wears either a black jacket, a dark green jacket, or a white jacket to fit the theme of Colorless. His mask looks like a red lobster with two short antennae coming out the front. When working for Colorless he wears a white cloth around his forehead like a bandanna with the two ends hanging out the back. Personality Tadashi has a very cheerful personality and tends to make jokes whenever he can, but contrary to this he has a very bitter, despondent, and pessimistic mind. Despite working as a vigilante he considers it a hopeless job, only continuing so he can help Akane. Despite his dejected mindset he's still good natured, doing anything he can to help whoever needs it and always being willing to go out of his way to help people. In contrast to the way he thinks he's almost never seen acting serious, almost always smiling and making jokes. He's easily guilted, always blaming himself before other people. Because of this he feels a crushing amount of guilt for what happened when Colorless fought the One Eyed Cat, and for the things he did when he lived in the 11th ward. It's been implied that Tadashi has a form of PTSD from both things that happened in his past and his experiences with the One-Eyed Cat. History Tadashi was born in the 11th ward, and spent the first nine years of his life there. When he was nine years old his father, a kakuja, devoured his mother. Tadashi ran away after this until eventually he met Akane Hayashi, and the two lived together for ten years. Eventually Tadashi returned the 11th ward for another two years to kill has father. In the 11th ward he did odd jobs for whoever would hire him, working as anything from a mercenary to a window cleaner. Eventually he gathered info on his father to the point that he was able to supply the CCG with an anonymous tip which led to a raid in which his father was killed, with Tadashi watching it to make sure he was killed. Afterwards he spent the following months wandering aimlessly until eventually he returned to the 20th ward, meeting Akane again and going to" work at Anteiku. Rumors and Information Rumors: "Apparently he used to sometimes work for an Information Broker in the 11th ward." "He's kind of like a cowboy lobster, just showing up whenever there's trouble. Half the time he accidentally makes things worse, the other half nothing changes." "I heard there used to be a mercenary who looked like him that did odd jobs. He'd do anything for a few yen." "I heard he's the son of some mass murderer, they look almost identical." CCG Information: Tadashi tends to wear his bandanna in public even when he's not wearing a mask, but other than that he's careful about keeping his ghoul identity a secret. Powers and Abilities As a Koukaku ghoul, Tadashi has naturally high defense from other kagune or quinque attacks. He also by nature, slow in movement. Tadashi's hatred of his Kagune tends to put him at a disadvantage, as he usually focuses on hand to hand rather than using his Kagune. All his hand to hand abilities were self taught, but he's become skilled enough to defend himself if he has to. If he's forced to use his Kagune he focuses on using it defensively, as he doesn't much experience with using it. Above Average Physical Strength and High Endurance: Tadashi is much stronger physically than the average ghoul, and has high endurance to blows. Hand-to-Hand Combat: All Tadashi's hand to hand abilities were self taught, but he's become skilled enough to defend himself if he has to. Currently, he prefers to simply use his fists against opponents. Exceptional Tactician: Due to the years he spent tracking his father, gathering information, and doing odd jobs for various groups Tadashi has become skilled at tracking people and ghouls, along with being a very good tactician. He spends a lot of his time gathering information on bloodthirsty ghouls for Colorless which has led to him being skilled at planning. Combat: : Strengths: Tadashi is overall, a defensive combatant. He's experienced in hand-to-hand combat, durable, and a smart thinker. : Weaknesses: Tadashi's speed is extremely lacking, along with downright refusing to utilize his Kagune in most cases. Kagune Type: Koukaku Appearance: Tadashi possesses a Koukaku kagune which takes the form of a large, thick red colored lobster claw around his right arm and shoulder. Strengths: Tadashi's kagune seems to have the same strengths a regular koukaku would have. Except for being noticeably more thicker. Weaknesses: Tadashi's kagune seems to have the same weaknesses a regular koukaku would have. Mechanics: The kagune isn't made of one part, but rather a blade contained inside of a thick shell. The shell has a somewhat rounded form that makes it difficulty to stab with and functions more for blocking, however the end of it is sharp and able to pierce through opponents. Because of it's odd shape it's difficult to use offensively, and is much more suited for blocking. Threads Relationships Trivia * Tadashi hates the taste of blood wine almost as much as normal wine. * Because of the odd jobs he did Tadashi has obtained a ridiculous variety of absolutely useless skills, most of which will never have any practical purpose. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Colorless Category:Anteiku